To be Hunted
by Pchanny
Summary: There is a huge bounty on Don Karnage's head. Thanks to Cape Suzette Karnage is not only battling for himself but for the lives of his men. There is one bounty hunter who is more then ready to bring in the Captain dead or alive. SLASH FIC!
1. Chapter 1

HI GUYS! I'm Back! New Shere Khan/Don Karnage fic!

If you don't like yaoi slash or M/M reads then I suggest you stop reading my fics because all of them will contain this formula! I hope you guys enjoy. The ratings will change to M in later chapters. PLEASE REVIEW!

The night was too quiet.

News had spread across the skies that pirates were being hunted for there bounty.

Several well known pirates were being brought in one by one. Some were even brought in dead. There was no discrimination when taking in pirates. Cape Suzette officials were more then happy to take in a dead pirate then a live one. The truth of the matter is was it required a lot less paperwork and no follow ups. Air Pirates were always on edge. Night after night the Iron Vulture was being sought after and attacked. The reason being that the there Captain Don Karnage had the highest bounty out of all the pirates. His body claimed a million dollars if brought in alive and the reward would double if he was brought in dead.

Fatigue was now his worst enemy. He sat in his chair fiddling his fingers waiting and watching for anything to move in those star filled skies. He knew it was his job as captain to watch over his men even if it meant staying up almost every night. He wasn't alone. Jacque a Scottish Terrier stood by to make sure that the captain was at tentative.

The quietness could bring a normal man nuts but luckily Don Karnage was past that point. Breaking the eerie silence Karnage stands up to stretch. He paces slowly around never allowing his eyes to leave the skies.

"Captain?"

"He's out there Scotty. I can feel him."

"What do you believe he is waiting for?"

The Captain couldn't answer. At that very moment he caught a slight movement from the distance.

"Get the men Scotty."

Karnage puts on his signature blue jacket over his white T-shirt. He calmly grabs for his sword that was resting by his chair.

"Take no prisoners. I will use there worthless hides for seat covers!"

The pirates who already used to this drill take arms and head toward there dock ready planes.

The tiny Scottish Terrier readies the Captain for battle and hands over his cap.

The planes begin to take air one by one. Don Karnage leads the charge in his Tri-Wing.

As there planes begin to close in on there attackers Karnage notices very quickly about the opponents planes. They are upgrades, some built to equally match his Tri-Wing or of planes of higher fighting quality. His men wouldn't stand a chance against these planes.

He could already see the heavy armory on several of the planes especially a black and red one heading towards him.

A rush of bullets are shot in there direction. A number of Karnage's planes go down on the first attack alone. This is impossible. The pirates were being flicked around like flies. He knew in order for both him and his men to see another day then he had to do something quick or this truly would be the end of the air pirates.

"MEN! ATTACK AND RETREAT!"

His men shoot several more shots at there enemies to only quickly turn around and make there way back to the iron vulture.

His trusted henchmen Mad Dog uses the opportunity to radio in his captain.

"Captain! We're out numbered. Whaddya want us to do!?"

""No one would be so stupid as to attack the Iron Vulture! Tell Scotty to ready the canons!"

With a nod Mad Dog radios in onto there awaiting friend.

"SCOTTY! THE CANONS! READY THE CANONS!"

Nearly jumping out of his fur Jacques makes a run over to the canon lever and pulls it.

Catching a glimpse of the readied canons and feeling that he has the advantage Karnage lets out a sinister laugh.

"Tell me, foolish flyer...what is your name? So I can carve it on your tombstone!"

The red and black plane didn't budge. He was still headed towards Karnage full speed.

The reward on Karnage's head was justifiable. Karnage was just going to show this pilot what it meant to hold the title of the most fearless pirate in these skies.

He pilot stays quiet preparing his guns to take aim.

Karnage's Tri-Wing was the only plane here that could take on this type of plane and Karnage knew this. He also continues to head towards the mysterious pilot full speed with guns ready to fire.

"No more guessing-type games! Let us see who is the braver man!"

His radio was picking on the other's frequency and with a deep vicious voice came out the following words.

"Goodbye Karnage."

The pilot pulls the trigger showering the pirate's Tri-Wing with bullets.

Aboard the Iron Vulture Jacques could see the vicious attack.

"CAPTAIN!"

In a panic he grabs for his radio.

"CAPTAIN! TURN BACK! TURN BACK!"

He was too much full of rage to focus on what the Terrier was screaming about.

He knocks over the radio to put an end to the Terrier's screaming.

"Your tail section is mine!"

He fires back taking direct aim at the other pilot's plane.

Karnage couldn't believe what he was seeing.

His bullets barely budged through the planes metal.

"What happened Karnage? Is that the best you got?"

The red and black plane pulls up to flip around to position itself behind the Tri-Wing and go in for the kill.

With little to no choice left Karnage takes note that Cape Suzette is near and that he should try taking his chances passing the cliff canons and hopefully land inside the town.

The Captain makes a sharp turn and heads straight towards the cliff canons.

The pilot is quick to notice of Karnage's plan and follows.

He knew that if the cliff canons got to Karnage before he did the reward would become invalid.

"Karnage you idiot! What are you planning?"

"Now I teach you what it means to fight a pirate!"

It doesn't take long for officials to notice the planes heading towards Cape Suzette. An alarm is sound warning Cape Suzetters of the incoming attack.

The cliff canons are brought to erect stance.

Karnage knows that he has a very small window of opportunity to make this work so he increases the speed and raises his plane.

With no time to waste the pilot takes aim and shoots the captain with all he's got.

The plane is bombarded with bullets. He was losing control fast. The canons go off and nearly hit his plane.

"EVERYBODY IS SHOOTING AT ME!"

The pilot takes aim once more and smiles revealing his very long sharp teeth.

"Now I gotcha!"

He fires only to feel his plane get slightly hit by a canon.

"SHIT!"

He nearly loses control. Seeing that the situation was getting out of control the pilot turns around making his way back to the Iron Vulture.

Looking back he sees that Karnage had actually made his way into Cape Suzette.

Furious he slams his hands on the controls.

"DAMN IT!"

Karnage couldn't believe it himself that he had made it. With his plane's last bit of energy he tries to find a place to land.

He finds a tower but his plane was losing too much altitude. Abandoning his plane was a painful decision but he had no choice. In order for the air pirates to pillage another day he had to live. So he parachutes to sadly see his plane land and crash near the docks.

While landing Karnage began to notice a sharp pain on his right side. Looking down he sees blood seeping down his abdomen.

He lands hard on the roof top letting out a painful cry.

He is quick to remove his jacket to further investigate his injuries.

Nearly his entire right side of his white t-shirt is drenched in blood. He curses himself for not noticing earlier. He sees a second gunshot wound a little above his knee. If he didn't find a way to stop the bleeding then he was going to die right there. He removes his white shirt and tears it in half. He bandages his abdomen and knee and wobbles to a nearby air vent.

Using his good leg he kicks it in and painfully makes his way down.

Karnage was already growing dizzy from his injuries.

Thank fully the air vent quickly lead him to what appeared to be an office.

Feeling confident that the office was close based on how late it was he kicks out the vent and carefully crawls out.

In a panic he looks threw a desk to only find office supplies. He throws everything about with no care until he notices two huge doors in front of him.

He hops his way over and grabs hold one of the doors. This was going to require a majority of his strength to open.

Biting his bottom lip he prepares for the pain that was about to drape his body.

Using his good leg to push forward he screams in agony. The door slowly creeks open to the pirate's pleasure.

He sneaks on throw making sure to close the door behind him.

Secured that the door was locked he turned around to find himself in a gigantic jungle.

Only the center of the office was clear of any jungle debris. The aisle led straight to a large very expensive looking desk. Behind the desk were these magnificent floor to ceiling windows. The sight was just as breathtaking. You could almost see every inch of Cape Suzette. His vision was becoming blurry. With no time to waste he drags himself towards the desk and ventures through the cabinets. He hadn't noticed that he was being watched. The watcher crept slowly upon his trespasser. Finally taking notice Karnage turns to face the man.

"You…"

The whole room began to spin. He had lost too much blood. He falls at the feet of the tiger's feet.

"Karnage?"

Giving the captain a kick nudge he steps back when he feels the bottom of his feet feeling both warm and wet. He lifts his foot to see that it has taken on a red coloring.

"Blood?"

He calmly walks over to his desk and presses the button on his intercom.

"Tell that his assistance is needed."

He walks over to the unconscious pirate giving him a glimpse of curiosity.

"What have you gotten yourself into this time Karnage?"

A knock at the door interrupts his concentration.

"Yes, come in."

A very sleek looking white weasel makes his way through the office with his medical equipment out and ready to help.

"I came as soon as you called. What seems to be the problem?"

Bothered to have to answer a question to only follow with such an obvious answer Khan points over to the pirate.

"Well doctor. There appears to be a man bleeding on my very expensive marble floor."

The weasel walks over to get a better look. His fur nearly flies off his skin when he notices who his patient is.

"Tha…THAT'S DON KARNAGE!"

"Congratulations doctor. Not only have managed to state the obvious but you continue to try my patience with little to no effort."

"Oh! I'm sorry sir! I will get right to it!"

Khan heads back to his office grabbing a book off the shelf.

"Oh and doctor."

"Yes sir?"

"There will be several papers I will need you to sign before you leave."

"Papers?"

"Silence goes a long way Doctor. I would hate to find out that someone had reported tonight's events to the authorities or the ever annoying media. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Y...yes…YES!"

Smiling approvingly Khan takes his book and heads back into his room to continue his reading.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun's light pierced through the curtains warming the pirate's face.

Dreams of pillaging filled his head. It feels like it's been forever since he was out pirating. He takes in a deep breath and slowly opens his eyes. A panic over took him. This wasn't his room. He sits up only to be rewarded with a sharp pain. He attempts to reach over to place his hand on his right abdomen but found the task virtually impossible. His left hand was cuffed to the bed side. He was still to druggy to care. His body felt so tired and drained. Opening his eyes felt like a challenge in itself. Placing his head back on the pillow he closed his eyes. He just woke up but was soon falling back to sleep. It was until the door suddenly open that forced the pirate to become at tentative.

The tiger walks in honestly surprise to find the captain awake. Prepared to sit in his chair and continue his reading he places his glasses down to acknowledge his guest.

"Welcome back Karnage." 

Still hurting and weak Karnage wiggles around to sit in a more comfortable position. How long has he been lying here? His body was telling him that it was a lot longer then he presumed.

"What happened?"

Seeing that he won't be getting any reading done he placed the book on top of a table.

"I found you bleeding in my office."

Everything was coming together now. He began to wonder if his men were alright.

"Care to explain why I found you in that state?"

"I do not need to be explaining myself to you."

"Very well, then I suggest you begin to put yourself together. There IS a large sum of money to claim and I would hate to see for someone else to claim it."

"What?"

He reaches over and puts on his very expensive jacket and makes his way for the door.

"You have been nothing but a bother since you arrived a month ago. Your care alone has cost me several thousand dollars. If there is an opportunity for me to claim that amount I assure I will take the proper steps required to make it happen. Unless…"

Seeing exactly where this is going Karnage gives the tiger a look of annoyance.

"I was attacked."

"That I already know. By whom is what I really want to know."

"Why?"

"Because I'd very much enjoy meeting them."

The Captain looks on worried.

Has it really been a month?

"The tiger enjoys the company of fools who dare attack the magnificent Don Karnage?"

Khan removes an item from his pocket and throws it by Karnage.

The Captain grabs hold of the item. It was a used bloody bullet.

"That was pulled from your body the day you arrived. That bullet belongs to one of several air ships that were stolen from me."

Just seeing the bullet had Karnage's blood boiling. How could he let them get him in such a pitiful state? He closes his fist in an attempt to crush the bullet.

"Those silly foolish types think they can outfox the fox but it is I who will be doing the fooling!"

Not impressed by Karnage's antics Khan goes back to the conversation at hand.

"Yes well those foolish types are now flying the most evasive air ships to date. By chance do you have any recollection to whom shot you?"

During this time there was a ship entering the docks. It was just a normal shipment day in Cape Suzette. Local authorities review the ship for any stowaways, but find none.

"You're clear to pass."

With a tip of his hat the man smiles revealing his large sharp teeth.

"Thanks men."

He steers his ship into dock. He makes sure that the cap covers his face trying to avert any attention.

He is quick to wave over a taxi. Soon he was approached by a yellow signature cab. He grabs for his stuff and jumps in.

"Where to?"

The man looks up with a fire in his eyes looking into the driver's mirror.

"Khan towers."

"Yes sir."

Back at the towers Karnage and Khan continue on with there conversation.

"Ok. I will tell you only if you remove me from this chain."

Don Karnage was no threat. He was still recovering from his wounds. Seeing now harm in it Khan walks over and releases Karnage from his cuffs.

The pirate rubs his wrist happy to see the cuff is finally off.

"Now tell me. Who did this to you?"

Karnage was coming to the realization that if he told Khan everything there would be nothing to prevent him from turning him into the authorities and claiming the reward.

"Now why should I tell you? What is stopping you from handing me over to those sons of hamsters?"

Khan was a business man. He knows exactly when and what to say to get exactly what he wants. These tidiest bickering was child's play to him.

"Nothing really. I already have what I need."

He points over to the bullet.

"I already have my men working on the other bullet. They are bound to find fingerprints and all sorts of information that will lead straight to the ones who stole my planes."

Karnage lets out a laugh taking the tiger by surprise.

"I hardly find this conversation amusing."

"I laugh because you are a very terrible liar. You have the bullets yes-no? If what you are saying is true then why am I still here? Instead you wait for me to wake up and demand I answer these nicety knack questions?"

The pirate wasn't stupid. This will only make Khan's job a tad bit more difficult then originally anticipated.

Just then Khan could hear a call coming in through the intercom.

"If you'll excuse me?"

He leaves Karnage with his thoughts. Khan was just about to press the button until he hears a disturbance at his door.

The sounds of two people arguing could be heard and approaching his door.

Whatever was coming his way he thought it would best he remained seated appearing calm and collective.

The door slams open.

Khan's ruthless and loyal elderly secretary can bee seen trying to block whatever was coming his way.

"I said you can't come in!"

"Beat it grandma! My business is not with you!"

"It's alright ."

Not wanting to see the elderly woman get injured he calls her off.

The elderly shrew looks over at Khan ruffled and soon lets go of the man.

She leaves bothered making sure to close the door behind her.

Alone Khan takes a moment to acknowledge his visitor.

The man or to be more specific the malamute stood over six feet tall. He would easily tower an average man but luckily for Khan he wasn't an average man. He was very muscular and if it weren't for his height his ice cold blue eyes would be his most distinctive feature.

The malamute looked straight on towards the tiger as if he were on a mission.

Khan just simply sat back in his chair. He was truly bothered by the intrusion.

"How can I help you Mr…?"

Karnage could hear the other man. Thinking that this was a perfect time to escape he decides to crawl from his bed and into the hallway leading into Khan's office.

Careful not to be seen he presses himself by the banister. The conversation was beginning to get louder and clearer. Curious he peaks his head above the banister to see exactly who Khan was speaking with.

The malamute simply threw a bag on top of the desk.

"Oh I think you know how you can help me Khany."

The introduction would have to wait.

Khan gives the malamute a cold stare. If tales of curiosity killing the cat were true then now would be the time to test that theory.

The tiger reaches over and opens the bag. Surprised he removes the articles to reveal a familiar blue coat.

Karnage sits back down smacking himself in the forehead.

The malamute takes a seat in the opposite chair. Being the confident man that he was he plopped his feet on top of Khan's desk and leans back in his chair.

"I know I don't have to tell you who that coat belongs to now do I?"

Khan lets out a very small smile.

"You have yet to introduce yourself. I am a man of business, but I do believe every business transaction requires a proper introduction."

The malamute stops to let out a short annoyed laugh revealing his very long short teeth.

Karnage froze. He immediately recognized the smile. Karnage wanting to get a better look of his attacker quietly crawls half way down the stairs.

"Alright. If you're into the stalling game I'll play. It's Steele Nome."

"Well -"

"Steele. I'm not a man of etiquette."

Annoyed by continuously being tested, Khan tries once more to have a conversation.

"As I was saying…Steele, what business do you have with the coat's owner?"

He could tell that he was trying Steele's patience.

Those ice blue eyes could intimidate many but not him. He had been through too much through the years to get where he is at to be intimidated by a mere punk.

This time Steele jumps up from the chair flinging the toothpick he had at his mouth at the tiger.

"You know exactly why I'm here Khan. Don't try my patience."

Looking down at the item thrown at him in such a disrespectful manner Khan stands up to show the man that they are about the same height. Steele was probably an inch taller.

Walking towards the man he stands inches from his face and stares coldly into those icy eyes.

"You walk into my office during my busiest hours, harass my receptionist, enter with no introduction or business, and showing me little to no respect is not trying mine? Let me make it very clear for even you to understand Steele. Trying my patience is the worst predicament a man can find himself in. I suggest you take your filth and crawl back into the plane you flew in."

Steele doesn't even flinch. He stands his grounds and returns the cold glare.

"If by filth you mean Karnage then I will be more then happy to take him off your hands."

Karnage tries to look over the stairs railing. He stretches out too far causing a sharp pain to shoot through out his body.

"Agh!"

Steele quickly looks over towards the direction of the noise. Khan notices and is quick to avert him.

He picks up the bag and throws it towards the malamute.

"You have overstayed your welcome. I won't ask you again to leave."

Steele looks down at the bag. He sucks his teeth and kicks it away.

"Keep it."

He turns to leave only to stop short by the door.

"Oh and Khan?"

Not prepared Khan looks over surprised.

The malamute lets out a vicious smile throwing over a pin.

Khan catches to see it was a dry blood covered pin given out only to his pilots.

"Nice planes."

Khan could feel the hairs on the back of neck rise.

"Wanna play games with me Khan? Come at me with all you got. I'm not one to sit down and play nice with a suit."

With that the malamute leaves.

Believing that he is alone his slams his fist on his desk.

Taking a moment to collect himself he removes his jacket and sits for a moment.

He presses the intercom button.

"? I need whatever information brought to me of a Steele Nome."

"Yes sir. Is everything all right?"

She is always concerned of him. Especially if she found out he was working long hours.

"Yes. Bring me those papers right away."

He grabs Karnage's coat and gets up and walks over to the stairs. He stops short when he sees that there is a pirate now blocking his way. He gives the captain a look of annoyance.

"I tell you this, from where I stand, your floor looks marvelous!"

"I believe this belongs to you."

He throws him over the jacket.

"Okay, so I made one little slip-up. So shoot me!"

At this point that didn't sound like a bad idea.

"Can you get back up?"

"Do I look like a baby who is needing of an adult hand?"

Khan rolls his eyes towards the comment.

"You truly are proving to be more trouble then you are worth."

"Of course I am more trouble then I'm worth! I am priceless."

To Karnage's surprise he drops his jacket as he is lifted by the tiger.

"Wha…What are you doing!?"

"Quiet."

The tiger carries the pirate back into the bedroom where he had originally left him.


	3. Chapter 3

The Iron Vulture sailed the skies lost with out its captain. Will had taken charge as Don Karnage's second mate. The French man sat bothered at the captain's seat. It has been months. Thoughts of Karnage not returning fill his mind. Doubting his ability to follow in his footsteps nearly makes the man nauseous. Was Steele really capable of taking out Karnage? He personally knew Karnage before his captain days and knew for a fact that Karnage was not one to go down with out a fight. A tug on his jacket brings him back to reality. Looking down stunned he sees his familiar French friend Jacques. Having the Scottish Terrier eased his mind just for the fact that he could speak his native tongue and wasn't forced to over think his words when he had to speak in English.

Jacques was fluent in both tongues so it didn't bother him as much but he knew better to speak to Will in French since it would be considered rude to force the other to speak a language he wasn't always comfortable speaking in.

(Dialogue is actually being spoken in French but was written in English for your convenience.)

"You should get some sleep. It's getting late. You will need to address the men tomorrow about being appointed as the new captain."

"I'm fine. Do not worry about me my small friend."

"Do you believe Karnage was killed by-"

"Don't be stupid! We both know Karnage is stronger then that! I will be here waiting for him to return."

Jacques respects his loyalty. If Karnage had gotten wind that Will had intentions of mutiny the captain wouldn't hesitate to kill his second mate despite the past they had shared.

The Scotty was about to comment when he notices something had caught Will's eye.

He looks towards the direction the other man was looking at and sees a plane in the distance.

"Is that?"

Will cuts him short and puts his jacket back on.

"NO! It's Steele's men! Get the men ready!"

Jacques runs for the microphone

(End of French dialogue.)

"Get into your ships!"

Will makes a run out of the captain's quarters to join the others in battle.

He swings open the door but to his surprise he finds himself face to face with a malamute.

"Hey Will. Happy to see me?"

Both Will and Jacques stand there numb to the site.

"How did you?"

Steele walks in confidently easily staring down at the much smaller man.

"Get in? Well I'm a strong believer that if you can't get in through the front then there's always the back."

He grabs Will violently by the neck and drags him out.

"Let's go have a talk with your men shall we? That includes you Scotts."

Jacques nervously follows.

Approaching the body of the plane Steele throws the man in front of the already infuriated pirates who are already surrounded by Steele's heavily armed men.

Dump Truck is the first to approach there captor.

"Vat is the meaning of this!?"

With out saying a word Steele pulls out a gun and shoots Dump Truck in the leg.

"AHHH!"

"Try talking back to me once more you overweight sausage and next time I'll be aiming for your head."

Mad Dog runs over to his friend to investigate the damage.

"HEY! What diddya do that for!?"

Steele once more pulls his gun out and points it towards the pair.

Mad Dog puts his arms air in an attempt to show that he meant no harm with what he had said.

Satisfied Steele brushes off the pair and puts all of his attention back to Will.

He points the gun at the second mate.

"I know for a fact that you're in charge now. Problem is your head won't get me anything near what I could get if I bring in Karnage's body."

Will stands his ground trying his best not to show the Malamute that he was afraid.

"Don't try acting brave. You aint fooling anybody. I'm taking over this ship and there's nothing you sorry for an excuse of pirates can do about it."

All the pirates give each other a look of confusion.

"I think I'm a nice guy."

"You could of fooled us." Mad Dog states under his breath.

With no hesitation Steele turns around and shoots him in the leg.

"OWWW!!"

He turns back to Will who is in utter shock by what just happened.

"As I was saying until I was so rudely interrupted. I'm going to ask you guys to pack up your stuff and file nicely into the dungeons. If you refuse trust me, we won't hesitate to kill you."

Will stands up as the current captain and confronts the malamute.

"NO! I will not allow it!"

The force of the punch was just as painful as it was quick.

His body bounces off the floor laying still as it settled onto the floor.

Jacques runs over to his friend.

"WILL!"

Steele looks down and smiles.

Jacques looks up giving the man a disgusted look.

"You bastard."

Messaging his fist the malamute returns the stare with a snarky smile.

"Hey don't look at me. I did ask him nicely. Now how about those dungeons?"

Steele makes his way into the captain's quarters. He is quick to make himself at home kicking back in Karnage's chair.

A roughed up looking Doberman stands by Steele looking into the night sky.

"What now boss?"

"We're going to flush that son of a bitch out."

"How?"

"Karnage has too much pride. As soon as he finds out that we've taken over his ship he'll come running back like a momma bird to her nest."

"And then?"

"Then we kill them all. Hey even Scotts has a bounty on his head. Might not be much but its something and that adds up quickly."

"Why not kill them now?"

"What and lose the joy of watching Karnage cry as we kill everybody he's ever known one by one? No, that shit is priceless."

They both join in a laugh while the Iron Vulture continues to sail into the night sky.


End file.
